Tanner's RP tantrum
22:04 TotalDramaNaruto well he was said to be. 22:04 TotalDramaNaruto and they def had the perfect evil person to do it 22:04 Samtastic450 I'm guessing it's Heather again 22:04 TotalDramaNaruto yep 22:05 TotalDramaNaruto especially with the drama happeneing in the gophers 22:05 -->| Noah (~Noah@h203.220.88.75.dynamic.ip.windstream.net) has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:05 TotalDramaNaruto Ryan said he wanted to tone down the Leshawna-Heather stuff. but now with this 22:05 TotalDramaNaruto there gon be a s**t storm tomorrow 22:06 Noah Why does it need to be toned down? 22:06 BarBar the real drama is going to happen when we found out who betrayed Noah 22:07 Samtastic450 I guess cause all the drama is eay too early 22:07 Samtastic450 way* 22:07 Samtastic450 22:07 BarBar nahz. 22:07 Noah No, there won't be any real drama then. I'll just find out and be fine with it. As long as it was fair, I'm fine. I just don't get it at this point because at least 3 people swear up and down they were on my side, but that should've tied it if nothing else. >.> If I find out someone is lying, then at least my mind will be at peace. 22:08 BarBar It's Camp Drama. 22:08 TotalDramaNaruto who did you even ally with? 22:10 Noah I should've had 5-6 votes. Myself, Bridgette, Cody, Harold, Izzy, and Beth. I already know Beth betrayed me. I guess Izzy did too. . .It still doesn't make sense since the other 3 swear up and down they voted Courtney with me. >.> I just want peace of mind in knowing what the heck happened. Now there's speculation that Bigex misread one of the votes or that one of the constants was allowed to rig the votes(Not Ryan or Bigez r 22:10 Noah It's all confusing me greatly. And apparently the votes aren't being saved, so I'll never know what happened. Which doesn't work for me since curiousity without answers gives me a headache and makes me want to puke. 22:11 Samtastic450 I remember when Sergio was eliminated in Total Drama School that I was betrayed. Amber swore to vote off Terry along with Alec. 22:12 Samtastic450 3 against Terry 22:12 Samtastic450 2 against Sergio 22:12 Samtastic450 Sergio went home 22:12 Samtastic450 because apparently 22:12 Samtastic450 amber betrayed me 22:12 Samtastic450 22:12 Samtastic450 It's part of the game 22:12 Samtastic450 You just go on with it 22:12 Samtastic450 22:12 BarBar I know 22:12 BarBar It's fine. 22:12 BarBar The fact that we don't know anything about this elimination is what pisses me off. 22:13 Noah Yes, I know. And I'm fine with betrayal, but someone needs to grow a spine and tell me if they lied or not because I'm not gonna be mad as long as I know it was fair. 22:13 Noah I'm out of the game. Why would someone think it matters if they tell me if they voted me or not? I just seriously want to know because I'm literally(Not joking. Not in RP. LITERALLY) about to puke or something. 22:14 Noah I would be fine with them not telling me if someone was bothering to save the votes and post them at some point. 22:14 Samtastic450 that would ruin the game 22:15 Samtastic450 We will find out tomorrow 22:15 Samtastic450 22:16 Noah It would ruin the game if we never found out about the votes? Like after it was all over it would be bad? 22:16 BarBar It would the ruin the game if would never found about them 22:16 BarBar and we won't find about them if they didn't save the votes. 22:17 Samtastic450 In Total Drama, you hardly ever find out about the votes 22:17 Noah I still have the votes saved from the first games on my websites incase someone ever wants me to tell them again. 22:18 BarBar Which is the only thing I didn't like about it 22:18 Samtastic450 It's supposed to aid to the surprise of it all 22:19 Noah The surprise is being voted out. After the winner of the whole thing is decided, someone could bother to show us the votes. 22:19 -->| Ferguson97 (~Ferguson9@pool-173-70-39-204.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net) has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:19 Ferguson97 Hey y'all. 22:19 Ferguson97 Who got the boot? 22:19 =-= Ferguson97 is now known as watcher14 22:20 Samtastic450 DJ 22:20 Samtastic450 Katie 22:20 Samtastic450 and Noah 22:20 Samtastic450 22:20 BarBar Only 3 females got kicked 22:20 Samtastic450 Well there is no point in complaining about not having the votes revealed because they aren't gonna be apparently. 22:20 watcher14 So its: Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, Katie, Noah 22:21 Noah Oh, there's a point to it. And I'm about to be mean with that point: If spanking is lazy parenting, then not saving votes is lazy hosting. 22:21 Noah I said I wasn't gonna be a sore loser as long as my elimination was fair, and there's no proof that it was fair. 22:22 Noah I will speak be on again tomorrow, if for no other reason than to talk to Bigez. 22:22 TDFan1000 kk 22:22 TDFan1000 Bye dude. 22:22 watcher14 Spanking IS lazy parenting. 22:22 =-= watcher14 is now known as ferguson97 22:22 Noah I'm not leaving yet. 22:22 TDFan1000 Oh, KK. 22:23 Samtastic450 The game ain't fair. At this point it just becomes a "get over it" kind of thing unfortunatly :// 22:23 Noah So the game is literally unfair, that's it. That's all there is to it? 22:24 TDFan1000 How many are left now? 22:24 Samtastic450 If you see it from a watcher's point of view, it made sense for Noah to be eliminated 22:24 TDFan1000 14? 22:24 ferguson97 Don't be ticked just because you got voted off. 22:24 TotalDramaNaruto just about 22:24 Samtastic450 he practically just sat out each episode 22:24 BarBar lulz Sam it's supposed to be fair 22:24 BarBar Excpet the sudden-deaths near the end I guess. 22:24 Samtastic450 Not when it comes to elimination and alliances 22:24 Samtastic450 22:24 BarBar but the votes 22:24 BarBar dude 22:24 Noah I'm not ticked because I'm voted off. I'm ticked because as far as I can tell, it seems unfair somehow. 22:24 Samtastic450 14 22:24 BarBar If they're not have any proofs. 22:24 Samtastic450 14 are left 22:25 Samtastic450 Just drop it Tanner. 22:25 ferguson97 Unfair, like morally? Or unfair like you think the votes were miscounted? 22:25 Noah And if it WAS fair, then Ryan and Bigez aren't bothering to tell us after the entire thing is over(so it won't matter then anyway), so there's never gonna be any proof that it was fair. 22:25 Noah The votes were miscounted. 22:25 Samtastic450 There is always the chance that you can return later. 22:25 BarBar The second one @fer 22:25 TotalDramaNaruto Noah. You tried to ally with a bunch of people. But it's perfectly normal for someone to decide not to do what they said they would. Does that make them scetchy? yes. but it's nort really unfair. nothing said they HAD to vote with you. who they voted for was they own choice 22:26 Noah I know. >.> That's not what I mean TDN. We had a huge discussion on this in private. There's suspicioun about messed up voting going around. 22:26 ferguson97 I highyl doubt that's what happened. 22:26 Noah God, my spelling is horrid now. 22:26 TDA15 By who? 22:26 TotalDramaNaruto ooooh 22:26 TotalDramaNaruto by bigez probs 22:27 TDA15 No, I mean, who is suspicious 22:27 TDA15 Other than one person 22:27 BarBar The thing is 22:27 TotalDramaNaruto well Im sure Big and Ryan are competent enough to make sure they got the votes right.. 22:27 BarBar 3 people 100 % assured him (after the elimination) 22:27 TotalDramaNaruto though it would be EAASIER if they actually showed the votes afterwards like they USED to do. >.> 22:27 BarBar They voted for Courtney. 22:27 Noah About 4 of us least that are being honest about it. I mean, they were all willing to go to Ryan and ask what happened because the vote didn't make since to any of us. 22:28 Samtastic450 I'm pretty sure someone lied 22:28 BarBar But why would somebody lie after the elimination? 22:28 BarBar ! 22:28 Samtastic450 Cause 22:28 ferguson97 ... It's a game. 22:28 Samtastic450 They wouldn't want the word getting out 22:28 Samtastic450 22:28 ferguson97 People are going to lie. 22:28 Samtastic450 Thats why people dont announce their alliances in the public chat 22:28 TotalDramaNaruto yeah 22:28 ferguson97 Did Harold go: Muahahha I switched the votes against Courtney, after he did so? 22:28 ferguson97 No. 22:28 TDA15 Well, he kind of did 22:29 TDFan1000 Nah 22:29 TDFan1000 He just said stuff while he did it. @TDA15 22:29 TotalDramaNaruto and he said it in the conf 22:29 ferguson97 He just said "Yes" alone. 22:29 Noah *slaps forehead* That's not even the point. Even if someone did lie and won't tell me, Ryan and Bigez aren't bothering to save the votes so basically, they can't prove what happened was fair or unfair, which, I'm sorry, is lazy. 22:29 ferguson97 In the confessional is different from in front of Duncan. 22:29 BarBar Ryan said "A person in this room (A room with Bridgette, Noah , Harold, and Cody) voted for you 22:29 TDFan1000 Yeah 22:29 TDFan1000 They had the votes 22:29 TDFan1000 Someone is obviously lying. 22:30 TDFan1000 *cough*BarBar*cough* 22:30 TotalDramaNaruto well they probs are saving them. Bigez anyway. If they arent. I will be very pissed and dissapoint 22:30 TDFan1000 Loljking. 22:30 ferguson97 Tanner, it's not a big deal. It's just an online game. It's not like it matters in real life. 22:30 Samtastic450 It's not real. It's an internet game in a chat room. 22:30 Samtastic450 22:30 BarBar lulz if somebody lying is them 22:31 Noah I will be perfectly fine with this if they are saving them and will post them after the game is over. But according to Ryan, they aren't. That has me furious because no one is telling me if this was fair or not. 22:31 BarBar they ARE saving the votes 22:31 Samtastic450 If you keep acting like this, it will affect the decision for future plans with the characters 22:31 TDFan1000 Dude 22:31 TDFan1000 Ezekiel, Eva, Owen. 22:31 TDFan1000 None of them know who voted them out. 22:31 Noah Eva does. 22:31 BarBar I know... 22:31 ferguson97 It's not even a big deal. 22:31 TDFan1000 Well IDK who voted for me in the second episode. 22:32 BarBar Geoff, Heather, Leshawna, Justin, Lindsay, Leshawna and Gwen maybe... 22:32 BarBar Harold just admit it 22:32 TDFan1000 .... 22:32 BarBar Or Cody 22:32 TDFan1000 BarBar 22:32 BarBar It's a cointoss. 22:32 Noah It's a big deal to me because it's competition. And unfair competition is the biggest piece of crap in the world. 22:32 TDA15 Hey let's talk about something not RP related 22:32 ferguson97 A compettiion that's online and doesn't count for anything... 22:32 Noah So I want to know if it's unfair or not. If they can prove it's not, I'll be fine. If they can't, forget it. 22:32 TDFan1000 Shut up. You are doing the most talking about of this so I honestly think you are lying. But whatever, I really don't care anymore. 22:33 ferguson97 If you apply for a job, they won't care how far you made it in an RP. 22:33 BarBar I won't shut up 22:33 BarBar But okay, I won't talk about it anymore. 22:33 TDFan1000 I still haven't seen TWD trailer. @TDA15 22:33 TDFan1000 >_> 22:33 TDA15 I'm sure there'll be another version of it up soon 22:33 Noah Oh, whatever. You obviously don't get it. What time is the RP tomorrow? 22:33 TDA15 You didn't miss much honestly 22:33 TDFan1000 Same as always @Tanner 22:34 TDFan1000 Ah right. 22:34 Noah 6 in my time then. Alright. 22:34 ferguson97 So, let's talk about something not RP related... Category:Content